Mykel Shannon Jenkins
American actor and martial artist Mykel Shannon Jenkins portrayed the demonic being Paul Haas on the Charmed Season 8 episodes Still Charmed and Kicking and Malice in Wonderland. Quick Facts Full Name: Mykel Shannon Jenkins Gender: Male Birthdate: July 3, 1969 Birthplace: Biloxi, Mississippi, United States Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Black Charmed Role: Paul Haas Mini-Biography Born in Biloxi, Mississippi, on July 3, 1969 to a United States Air Force officer and traveled with his family across the United States. With his parents and two siblings, Mykel finally settled in New Orleans, Louisiana, where he graduated from Bonnabel High School and, thereafter, earned a bachelor's degree from Loyola University. While in high school, Mykel was a nationalist in drama and speech & debate. : Mykel still maintains his Catholic upbringing and attributes his courage, success, physicality and well-being to his faith in Christ. Career While attending Bonnabel High School, Mykel's love for dramatic arts was ignited and after hcompleted college, he was hired as the host of New Orleans’ "WB38 Kids' Club", where for more than four years he served as an on-air personality introducing kids and parents to a world of knowledge. He was able to win various roles in films including one in the hit movie "Double Jeopardy". : In 2003, Mykel moved to Hollywood where he studied acting under coached Gary Imhoff and Eric Stewart. He appeared on the SOAPnet reality series I Wanna Be a Soap Star where he won a 13-week contract with General Hospital, although his character was killed off on July 22, 2005, Mykel won a role on the soap The Bold and the Beautiful in 2007 as Detective Charlie Baker. Since then he has also appeared in numerous television series other than Charmed including CSI: Miami, CSI: NY and The Good Guys. : Mykel has also appeared in several theater productions where he often starred as the lead, including Voice of a Hero performed at Complex Theater in Louisiana. Feature Films *Keeper of the Flame *The Chicago 8 *Undisputed III: Redemption *Drifter: Henry Lee Lucas *Louis *Lucky You *Behind Enemy Lines II *Family Curse *Positive *Gang Warz *Mr. 3000 *Double Jeopardy *Baller Blockin' *The Lottery Ticket *Eclipse in the Blackout Television Series *The Good Guys *CSI: NY *The Bold & The Beautiful *Saving Grace *Ugly Betty *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation *CSI: Miami *Help Me Help You (Pilot) *In Justice *Charmed *The Show with AJ Calloway *I Wanna Be A Soap Star 2 *Medical Investigation *General Hospital *Dr. Vegas *Stuck in the Suburbs *I'm With Her *America's Most Wanted *Wired For Entertainment *WB Kid's Club Theater *What My Husband Doesn't Know *Love on Layaway *Voice of a Hero *Solider Story *A Few Good Men Images msj6.jpg|The 39th NAACP Image Awards held at the Shrine Auditorium - Arrivals in Los Angeles, California - February 14, 2008 MykelShannonJenkins.jpg Mjs11.jpg|"Undisputed 3" still Msj13.jpg|"Undisputed 3" Still 2 msj7.jpg msj1.jpg msj3.jpg msj10.jpg msj11.jpg msj4.jpg msj2.jpg msj9.jpg msj5.jpg Msj12.jpg|2005 Television Critics Winter Press Tour Category:Out of Universe Category:Guest Stars Category:Actors Category:Season 8